


Questions

by Monobear



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic full of thoughts between two idiots about their feelings towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Since someone was curious, the pattern goes Meow (1), Dandy (2) all the way throughout the fic in terms of dialogue.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**_When did the time I spend with you become my whole world?_ **

_Seriously, when did it happen? I can't imagine when - somewhere amongst us fighting or laughing, I kinda forgot the importance of anything else. I mean, yeah, it wasn't just with you - but the best times of my life that I've ever had are with you._

_I can't imagine how or why. It's dumb to think it, and I know that._

_But even if you don't notice, you're everything to me._

_An everything that I can't live without._

 

**_Why does the time I spend with you matter most to me?_ **

_This is the first time I've really been genuinely confused in...maybe my whole life, shit. I don't get it - even when I know things that should be more important to me right then, things that I should - y'know, how I usually am - things that should matter to me: they don't, it's just you._

_I hate you, don't I? You're a pain in the ass, and you do nothing but lay around and don't live up to your stupid claims, but I still can't bring myself to really get angry at that. Maybe I don't? I don't know._

_You're a mystery, and I don't know if I like it._

_Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away. That works, right?_

_I hope._

 

**_Why don't you want to talk to me anymore?_ **

_You've been alone more often, and as stupid as it is, I worry. I know. You're not even mine, but I worry. I sit back here and act like I could give less of a shit, but the minute anything wrong happens, I have to hold myself back from thinking the worst._

_Do you really hate me? I thought you just said that in the spur of the moment and never meant it. Maybe you did.  I can't help thinking that you did._

_Maybe I should leave._

_That's what you'd want. I'm just a burden, anyway._

 

**_Where are you?_ **

_Where the hell are you?! Christ, I'm freaking out like no other goddamn time, and it's obviously visible.  What if you're gone for good? What if you're dead? I'll never forgive myself. You can't be gone for good. It never happens like that. You're always back._

_I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. Please, don't be dead. I'm even dropping the fucking cool guy facade - please, please, please be alright._

_I'll look for you until I know._

_No matter where, and no matter how long it takes._

 

**_Why are you here?_ **

_You came after me after I left? Why?  You look like crap, too, why do you look so worried?  I did what was best for all of us, right?_

_This is the first time I've seen you like this. I don't get why you're so...broken-looking._

_Why are you hugging me?_

_...Are you crying?_

 

**_Why, out of all people, do I feel so strongly about you?_ **

_I don't cry about anyone. Not usually. It's been a long time. And yet here I am._

_I know I look like a trainwreck. Don't worry about me, what happened to you? Why did you leave?_

_I don't want you to leave again._

_I think I know what this all is. And, surprisingly...I'm okay with it._

 

**_Why does it matter?_ **

_You wanted me gone, right? I'm really just draining everything you have. I'm another waste. You'd be better off without me._

_I'm at home, and...I'll be fine here. I promise._

_I'll send you messages and stuff._

_It doesn't matter if I'm around._

 

**_Why don't you get it?_ **

_I never wanted you gone. I just have a fucking dumbass mouth that spits out whatever it thinks sounds cool. I want you to stay._

_Without you, I'm stupider than I usually am. I feel...empty, okay?_

_Do I have to do something to prove myself?_

_...Fuck it, I've always been a guy who takes risks, why stop now?_

 

**_...are you kissing me?_ **

_I don't mind at all, I mean, you can tell that, but...there are girls! Attractive women! I'm...not them._

_Do you love me or hate me? I...I need to know._

_Please tell me._

_Because now I don't know._

 

**_Can't you see?_ **

_I'm obviously in love with you, however stupid it sounds. I love everything about you._

_Your laugh, the stupid remarks you make, your quiet purring when everything's calm and we're all happy...everything._

_I know there are attractive women out there, I'm not blind. But I don't care. I want you, not them._

_Just...please come back._

 

**_...You've got really poor taste, y'know that?_ **

_I love you too. I always have, I think. I just...shut up about it because you deserved someone who wasn't...me._

_I...shit, see what you've done to me? I'm practically melting into your arms, and I'm so stupid, but I...I love you._

_...Are you sure you don't want a pretty girl? You wouldn't get weird stares with them._

_...But as long as you want me around, I'll stay with you. Always._

 

**_You know you're not stupid, right?_ **

_You're not, babe. You're not perfect, sure, but no one is, and that's why I'm stupidly in love with you._

_You're so cute. And if people stare, let 'em. You shouldn't care, just like how I won't._

_Don't cry, alright? I'm here._

_And don't leave me again. You're my whole world._

 


End file.
